The intensity and/or color of a lighting fixture may be manipulated for a variety of purposes such as presentation, comfort, and well-being. Typical color control techniques may include dim-to-warm, correlated color temperature (CCT), and full color tuning. The dim-to-warm control technique allows for adjusting the color temperature of a light source in proportion to the intensity so as to mimic the color shift of incandescent lamps with respect to intensity (e.g., warmer color temperature at lower light levels, cooler color temperature at higher light levels). The correlated color temperature control technique allows for controlling the color temperature and intensity of a light source independently within specified parameters. The full color tuning control technique allows for changing the emitted color spectrum of a light source by mixing several base colors (e.g., red, green, blue) in different proportions.
Different types of intensity control/color tuning techniques may require different types of user interfaces. The dim-to-warm control technique, for example, generally requires one control input. The input may be translated (e.g., by an LED driver) into an appropriate intensity and/or color control signal for driving the lighting fixture. The correlated color temperature control technique and/or the full color tuning control technique may require one control input for color temperature and a separate control input for light intensity. A user interface may also need to be capable of activating and/or deactivating preconfigured environmental settings (e.g., a lighting scene created by tuning one or more lighting fixtures to particular color and/or intensity values). Further, a user may desire to not only apply the aforementioned types of control, but also receive feedback about the type, amount and/or result of the control being applied.